pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry's Reviving Rivalry
Harry's Reviving Rivalry is the 4th episode in the second season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and his friends were walking through Route 36. They then saw a pink Pokémon with a propeller-like leaf on it's head gliding in the air. Lyra: What is that? Peter: That's a Hoppip Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra scans Hoppip with her Pokédex Lyra's Pokédex: Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze. It may even float all the way to the next town. Lyra: (happily) It's so cute. (to Peter) Can I catch it? Peter: Go for it, Lyra. Spinarak: Spin Lyra: Yay! Marill: Marill Lyra and Marill runs up while Peter, Harry, Hobie, Spinarak, Cyndaquil, and Totodile watches. Lyra: Okay Marill, get Hoppip's attention with Water Gun. Marill jumps out of Lyra's arms and shoots Water Gun at Hoppip. Hoppip sees this and dodges the attack. It then hovers down looking at them with a frustrated look. Hoppip: Hoppip hop! Hoppip then charges at Marill with Tackle Lyra: Marill, dodge and use Rollout! Marill dodges Hoppip's Tackle and uses Rollout which cause Hoppip to take major damage. Hoppip hits the ground but gets back up. Hoppip then begin to glow as it began to recover some of it's energy Harry: What's it doing? Peter: I think Hoppip is using Synthesis. Grass type Pokémon with that ability can replenish their health. Hoppip finishes using Synthesis and then began to use Tackle again. This time it hits Marill. Marill hits the ground. Lyra: Are you okay, Marill? (Marill gets up and nods it's head) Okay, now use Bubble to Rollout. Marill shoots Bubble at Hoppip which pushes it back as it did little damage and then used Rollout to cause major damage to Hoppip again. Hoppip hits the ground as it struggles to get up. Lyra: Yes. Now use Water Gun. Marill shoots Water Gun at Hoppip which causes little damage. Hoppip still struggles due to the damage it took. Lyra: Poké Ball go! Lyra throws Poké Ball at Hoppip which sucks it in. The Poké Ball shakes three times and then locks. Lyra smiles and picks it up. Lyra: I did it! I got a Hoppip! Marill: Marill! Peter, Harry, Hobie and their Pokémon walks up happy that their friend caught Hoppip Peter: Good job, Lyra! Spinarak: Spin Harry: Yeah, not too shabby Cyndaquil: Cynda Hobie: Congratulations on your fifth catch! Totodile: Totodile Lyra and Marill smile at the praise they are getting. Unbeknownst to the four trainers, someone was hiding behind a tree observing them. It was a boy about their age. He had caucasian skin, black hair, teal eyes, and is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He was looking at Harry angrily. Boy: (thinking) At last, I have finally found him. Mr. Perfect himself. Now I can finally get my revenge! End Scene The four trainers and their Pokémon are walking through Route 36. Then the boy from before gets in their path. Boy: Stop right there! Peter: Um, hello. Can we help you? Boy: You can start by giving me, Harry Harry walks up to the boy Harry: You want me? Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil? Boy: (smirks) We finally meet again. After all these years. Harry: (confused) I'm sorry, but do I know you? The boy did an anime style fall, then gets back up looking very angry. Boy: You don't remember me!? I'm Alistair Smythe. We use to attend Earl's Pokémon Academy when we were kids. Lyra: What is he talking about? Harry began to think and then something came to his mind. Harry: Wait a minute. I remember now. You were that kid that sat in the very back of the desks in my classroom, aren't you? The boy now known as Alistair scowls at him Alistair: That's right and I've come to settle the score with you! Hobie: What did Harry ever do to you? Alistair: He took everything that should've been mine Harry: I don't understand Cyndaquil: Cynda? Alistair: Let me explain As Alistair explains his story, the scene flashes back to him when he was younger in Earl's Pokémon Academy. He was in the classroom looking happy. '' Alistair: When I first attended the Academy, I should be the one running this classroom. But that was when you came along. ''A younger Harry came into the classroom as a new student. Then there's a montage of young Harry being praised for by the other students during some of the activities they did such as answering questions about Pokémon and doing practice battles while the young Alistair looks on in envy. Then there's a montage of Alistair trying to do things that would get the classmates attention but they didn't work Alistair: During every activity we did, you have taken all of the attentions our classmates were suppose to give me. Even the teachers favored you. I tried to get the attention of the classmates' back, but they all backfired. And it's all your fault! Scene cuts back to reality Alistair: Ever since then, I vowed that I would be a better trainer than you ever will. Harry: Alistair, I had no idea you felt that way. I am so sorry. Alistair: It's way too late for that now! (holds up a Poké Ball) So are we gonna do this or not? Harry: If you're challenging me to a Pokémon battle, then I accept Alistair grins smugly End Scene Harry and Alistair stand on opposite sides of the fields ready to battle. Peter is refereeing the battle with Spinarak by his side while Hobie, Lyra, Totodile, and Marill are spectating. Peter: The battle between Harry and Alistair will now begin. This will be a two on two battle. The battle will be over when all of the trainer's Pokémon is down. Alistair: As the one to issue this challenge, I will go first. Porygon, go! Alistair throws his Poké Ball and it opens. A pink Pokémon with blue feet that looked like it came from a computer appeared Porygon: Porygon Harry: Porygon? Harry scans Porygon with his Pokédex Harry's Pokédex: Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon. A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. Lyra: Man-made? Hobie: Well there are some Pokémon that were artificially created. Porygon is one of them. Totodile: Totodile Harry: Where did you get that? Alistair: My father gave it to me. He's a scientist. Harry: I see. Pineco, I choose you! Harry throws a Poké Ball and Pineco comes out Pineco: Pineco! Alistair: Ha! You're gonna battle me with that? This will be too easy. Peter: Battle begin! Alistair: Porygon, start off with Psybeam! Porygon shoots Psybeam at Pineco Harry: Pineco, use Protect Pineco emits a green forcefield causing the Psybeam to bounce off. Alistair: Porygon, use Tackle attack Porygon charges at Pineco Harry: Pineco, dodge and then use Bug Bite. Pineco dodge Porygon's Tackle and gets in close to use Bug Bite which causes damage to Porygon Alistair: Tackle again Porygon! Porygon Tackles Pineco away. Pineco hits the ground Harry: Pineco, are you alright? (Pineco gets up and nods it's head) Great, now use your own Tackle attack Pineco jumps at Porygon and used Tackle back to back which cause damage to Porygon. Harry: Now use another Bug Bite Pineco jumps at Porygon and uses another Bug Bite on Porygon again. Alistair: Oh yeah? Porygon use Conversion 2! Porygon uses Conversion 2 which changes Porygon into a flying type Lyra: What's Conversion 2? Hobie: It's one of the signature moves of Porygon. Conversion 2 is suppose to allow Porygon to change into a type that is resistant to the last attack it took. Since Pineco used a Bug type attack, that means it's now a Flying type Lyra gasps Alistair: Now use Psybeam once more Porygon shoots Psybeam again and this time it hits Pineco. Pineco skids on the ground. Alistair: Now finish Pineco with another Tackle attack! Porygon charges at Pineco again Harry: Hope this works. Pineco, jump on Porygon's back and then use Self-Destruct Alistair: What?! Pineco gets up, dodges Porygon's Tackle attack and jumps on Porygon's back. Pineco glows white preparing to Self-Destruct. Alistair: Porygon shake Pineco off. Quickly! Porygon shakes Pineco off, but Pineco has already did Self-Destruct catching Porygon in the explosion. Alistair: (gasps) No! Porygon! As the dust disappears, Porygon and Pineco were both on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Peter: Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw. Choose your next Pokémon. Alistair returns Porygon Alistair: (growls) That was very lucky of you to pull off a stunt like that, Harry! Harry: (returning Pineco) Hey, that's what you get for underestimating my Pokémon. Alistair: (scowls) Let's see how you fair against this. Magnemite! He throws another Poké Ball and a Magnemite comes out. Magnemite: Magnemite Lyra: Magnemite? Lyra takes out her Pokédex and scans Magnemite Lyra's Pokédex: Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their Pokégear. Harry looks at Magnemite and then looks at Cyndaquil standing besides him. He smiles Harry: Go get em, Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: (happily) Cyndaquil Cyndaquil rushes onto the field to face Magnemite Alistair: So this is who you chose are your starter Pokémon. But no matter. You still won't beat this Peter: Second battle begin! Harry: Oh yeah? Cyndaquil start this off with Quick Attack! Cyndaquil speeds over to Magnemite and rams into it. Magnemite shakes feeling disoriented for a bit. Alistair: Magnemite, use Thunder Shock! Magnemite fires Thunder Shock Harry: Cyndaquil, dodge Cyndaquil dodges Magnemite's Thunder Shock attacks. Alistair: Hold still! Hobie: Cyndaquil sure is looking good out there Totodile: Totodile Peter: Yeah, he seems to be getting pretty fast with the dodging even when Cyndaquil's not using Quick Attack. Harry: Keep up the dodging, Cyndaquil Alistair: (growling) In that case, Magnemite use Supersonic Magnemite stops it's Thunder Shock attack and then uses Supersonic which catches Cyndaquil off guard and confuses it Harry gasps Lyra: Oh no! Cyndaquil's confused Alistair: Yes, now Magnemite use another Thunder Shock and then follow up with Tackle Magnemite uses another Thunder Shock and this time it hit Cyndaquil. It then Tackles Cyndaquil which knocks it to the ground. Harry: Cyndaquil, snap out of it. Alistair: No use, Harry. Magnemite, use Thunder Wave Magnemite shoots a Thunder Wave at Cyndaquil. Harry: Cyndaquil, if you can hear me, dodge and then use Smokescreen Despite being confused, Cyndaquil jumps to avoid Thunder Wave. It then shoots Smokescreen which covers the field. Alistair: Is this some kind of trick? Magnemite searches for Cyndaquil through the black smog. Meanwhile Cyndaquil snaps out of it's confusion Harry: Oh it's no trick, Alistair. It's strategy. Cyndaquil use Quick Attack back to back! Using the Smokescreen to his advantage, Cyndauil attacks Magnemite with Quick Attack. Harry: Now follow up with Ember attack. Cyndaquil then uses Ember on Magnemite which causes twice the damage to it. Magnemite is then blown out of the Smokescreen and on the ground. Alistair: What?! Harry: Magnemite's part Steel so it's weak to Fire Type attacks. Alistair grits his teeth Alistair: Magnemite, get up and use Thunder Shock again! Magnemite fires Thunder Shock at Cyndaquil Harry: Cyndaquil, jump and use Ember full power! Cyndaquil jumps up to avoid the Thunder Shock attack and then unleashes Ember at full power which causes a lot of damage to Magnemite. Harry: Now Ember, one more time! Cyndaquil fires one more Ember at Magnemite which knocks it to the ground defeated. Alistair: No! Peter: Magnemite is unable to battle. Cyndaquil wins! Therefore, the match goes to Harry! Lyra: Whoo-hoo! Marill: Marill! Hobie: Yeah, you're the man, Harry! Totodile: Totdile Harry: Alright! Nice job, Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cynaquil leaps up and gives his master a high five Alistair drops to his knees as he returns Magnemite. He then hangs his head. Alistair then looks up as he sees Harry approach him and reach out his hand to him. Harry: Hey. That was a good battle, Alistair. Listen, about what happened back at the academy. It was never my intention to hurt you and I am sorry about that. So how about we start over and be friends. Alistair frowns at this and slaps Harry's hand away as he gets up. Alistair: Forget it. This battle doesn't change anything between us. You only got lucky in that battle. I'm still going to prove that I'm better than you! You'll see! Alistair then storms off. Peter, Hobie, and Lyra and their Pokémon walk up to Harry and Cyndaquil as they watch his rival leave. Hobie: Talk about holding a grudge. Lyra: Yeah Marill: Marill Harry: (sighs) This is all my fault. Cyndaquil: (sad) Cynda Peter: (places his hand on Harry's shoulder) It's okay, Harry. You just didn't know. If things were different, maybe you and Alistair could've worked this out. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: (smiles) Thanks, Peter. You maybe right about that. The next time I see Alistair, we'll be prepared to face him again. (to Cyndaquil) You with me on this Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil: (happily) Cyndaquil Cyndaquil jumps into Harry's arms and they hug as Peter, Lyra, Hobie, Spinarak, Totodile, and Marill smile as they watch them. Characters *Harry *Peter Parker *Hobie Brown *Lyra *Alistair Smythe Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Pineco (Harry's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Hoppip (Lyra's, newly caught) * Porygon (Alistair's) * Magnemite (Alistair's) Trivia * Harry and Alistair's rivalry is most likely based on the Disney XD series Marvel's Spider-Man. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man